The invention relates to a machine for handling laundry, such as for instance a washing, rinsing or drying machine.
Machines for handling laundry, such as the washing thereof, are generally known. They are constituted by a vat containing water, washing products and laundry, the relative motion of these three elements ensuring the cleaning of the laundry. This relative motion may be produced by giving the vat shaped as a drum a rotating or tumbling motion or by stirring the water by means of a stirring member mounted on a side wall or at the bottom of the stationary vat.
In the machines known, parts of the driving means, such as an electric motor, a gear transmission or a belt transmission are always mounted below or beside the vat, while the actuating means are mounted on the front or rear side of the machine. This necessitates the use of mechanical and/or electric connections able to transmit control signals and driving power in order to interconnect said unassembled parts. This building structure does not excel by way of simplicity and good accessibility, the manufacture and the maintenance of such machines being therefore relatively expensive.